


I want you ... (Oneshot)

by QueenElsaTheFirst



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElsaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenElsaTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, since this is the first one I uploaded... Did you like it? Did you think it was horrible?<br/>What else? Oh yeah, the title is kind of lame... (Sorry)<br/>Thank you so much for reading.<br/>Have a nice day :-)</p></blockquote>





	I want you ... (Oneshot)

Bucky looks at you from across the room, his eyes hungry. Steve is talking to him and sometimes he nods but never takes his eyes off you. You stare back for a moment, then look away and go to over the bar.  
This has been going on for a while now. Ever since you returned from your mission with him two months ago. The mission was long and boring so the two of you had to find another, more interesting activity to pass the time. Long story short, you fucked the crap out of each other.  
You haven't even talked since, he just keeps staring at you, whenever you see each other. (which is mostly official SHIELD business and briefings and then this particular party)  
You treat yourself with a glass of red wine and wander over to the buffet, where you stuff you little plate with all sorts of goods. When you turn you see Steve behind you.  
"Hey, (F/N)" he smiles as he passes you.  
"Hey, Steve. " you smile back and look over, where him and Bucky were standing two minutes ago, but he's gone.  
\---------a little time skip-------------  
You come out of the bathroom and freeze. Just opposite you no other than Bucky is leaning against the wall. He takes a long look, starting at your heels his eyes slowly wander up your body and up to your face. He pushes himself off the wall and strides towards you.  
Then everything goes fast, he pins you against the wall, his lips crashing on yours, his groin pressed against yours. You're for a moment you are too surprised to do anything, then you return his kiss feverishly. He lets go of your arms and you wrap them around his neck, his hands wander to your butt and he grabs it quite harshly and presses your lower body closer to his.  
He's already hard in his pants and that really turns you on. You had no idea he wanted you so much.  
You moan into the kiss, wrap your arms tighter around him and run your fingers through his hair. He gently breaks the kiss and starts kissing your shoulder and up your neck until he reaches your ear. "You are such a tease, (F/N)" he growls and then sinks his teeth in your earlobe. You let out a surprised shriek, but he's already licking over it and sucks it lightly. "...wearing this shoulder-free dress..." one of his hands, the metal one, wanders down to the seam of your dress, pushes it up a little and then rests just were the stocking ends. "And then these stockings... " he slides his hand back down and lifts your leg in the process, wrapping it around his waist. " ...you turned quite a few heads tonight."  
He rests his forehead against yours and smiles.  
"I want you, now!" you blurt out and pull his head down, kissing him hard.  
"As you wish..." he breathes into your ear, "..but not here!" he lets your leg slide down, takes your hand and pulls you down the corridor to a door that leads to a supply closet. He opens the door and leans against the wall, "'this to your liking 'mam?" he asks.  
"You're to my liking, sergeant ..." you purr, pull him into a kiss and into the closet, shutting the door behind the two of you with your foot. Your hands wander down to his belt and you slowly open it, without breaking the kiss. His hand are running up and down your sides and then he pushes you slightly back and you have to take a step back, so you don't fall and end up with your back flat against the door. "You're so damn beautiful..." he says and opens the button and zipper on his pants and pulls them and his boxers down. His dick springs up, already fully erect. You just breathe for a moment, taking in the sight and you notice how wet you are. He takes off his tie and drops it on the floor.  
Then his lips are back on yours, he pushes the skirt of your dress up over your butt and pulls your underpants down. This time he lifts both of your legs up and presses you harder against the door.  
"God, ... Bucky!" you groan as he pushes himself into you and your nails dig into the cloth of his shirt. "(F/N)..." he starts to move quickly picking up a pace that sends you over the edge with a loud "FUUUUUCK" coming hard around him, and he follows soon after you, filling you up with his sticky hot semen, fucking his whole orgasm into you. You lean your head against the door, panting hard and close your eyes. He rubs his nose in the crook of your neck.  
"...you alright, doll?" he asks softly running his palms up and down your legs.  
"never better ..." you open your eyes and smile at him. He lets go of one of your legs.  
"Good.." he mumbles and presses his lips on yours again, this time it's a soft kiss. You slide your second leg to the floor and he cups your face with his hands looking into your (e/c) eyes.  
"We should head back .." "mhm ..." more soft kisses are planted all over your face. Then he lets go of your face, takes a step back and looks at you for a moment, dress pulled up over your ass, one of your stockings hanging just below your knee, your underpants around one of your ankles. He smiles, bends down and pulls his pants up. You quickly pull up your undies, fix your stockings and pull the dress down. He picks up his tie and ruffles through his hair.  
His fingers linked with yours you leave the closet and head back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, since this is the first one I uploaded... Did you like it? Did you think it was horrible?  
> What else? Oh yeah, the title is kind of lame... (Sorry)  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Have a nice day :-)


End file.
